My angel
by slybluemoon
Summary: Il le détailla. Lui, avec ses cheveux trempés – surement à cause de la pluie - qui lui collaient le front, les bras ballants, et le torse qui se soulevaient à un rythme trop irrégulier. Il semblait perdu, faible, et il le suppliait du regard de bien vouloir le laisser entrer. Alors Maslo céda. MasloBang. ( Bang Yongguk x Maslo )


**Titre :** My angel.

**Auteur :** slybluemoon

**Catégorie :** Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Résumé :** Il le détailla. Lui, avec ses cheveux trempés – surement à cause de la pluie - qui lui collaient le front, les bras ballants, et le torse qui se soulevaient à un rythme trop irrégulier. Il semblait perdu, faible, et il le suppliait du regard de bien vouloir le laisser entrer. Alors Maslo céda.

**Disclamer :** YongGuk et Maslo ne m'appartiennent pas, je me suis juste amusé un peu avec eux pour écrire cet os.

**Note de l'auteur :** Bon, je sais que ce couple est pas du touuut connu, comme Maslo d'ailleurs. Si vous le connaissez pas, c'est un rappeur coréen, je vous invite à écouter ses chansons, ou celle de la Soul Connection ( son crew qui est aussi l'ancien crew de Yongguk ), ou celles qu'il a fait en duo avec Yongguk ( leur groupe s'appelait Black Out ). Sur ce..

* * *

><p>Il était 23h et Maslo était bien décidé à passer une soirée noyée dans l'alcool et le sucre, quand on sonna à sa porte. Il n'attendait personne et n'avait, pour une fois, passé aucune commande chez un resto du coin. Il se leva donc avec difficulté de son canapé pour se diriger, non sans une mine agacée et intriguée, vers la source de ses tourments. Il ouvrit la porte, une fois arrivé à destination, pour découvrir un spectacle surprenant. Oh, ça oui, il connaissait bien la personne qui se tenait, là, debout et tremblotant, dans le couloir. Mais il s'attendait à voir n'importe qui, même Casimir, sauf lui. Il le détailla. Lui, avec ses cheveux trempés – surement à cause de la pluie - qui lui collaient le front, les bras ballants, et le torse qui se soulevaient à un rythme trop irrégulier. Il semblait perdu, faible, et il le suppliait du regard de bien vouloir le laisser entrer. Alors Maslo céda. 4 mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, pourtant il lisait toujours en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il savait que quelque chose le tourmentait, et si il était venu le voir lui, c'était qu'il avait des raisons valables. Il se poussa de l'entrée pour lui faire signe de le rejoindre dans son appartement, obtenant un petit sourire en retour. Une fois le jeune homme entré, Maslo le débarrassa de sa veste trempée et en voyant que son t-shirt était dans le même état, il grimaça.<p>

"Je vais te chercher des vêtements pour que tu te changes, sinon tu vas attraper la crève."

Et sans attendre de réponse, il partit donc dans sa chambre pour revenir avec une serviette et une tenue de rechange. Après avoir tout donné à son invité, qui avait prit place dans le salon, il s'éclipsa dans la cuisine, pour lui laisser un minimum d'intimité et pour lui préparer quelque chose de chaud. En harmonie avec le grondement que produisait la machine à café en marche, son cerveau commençait à s'échauffer. Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? A tous les coups il avait fugué ou une connerie du genre. Maslo soupira et attrapa la tasse chaude pour retourner dans le salon. Il arriva lorsque son ami enfilait le t-shirt qu'il lui avait donné et observa un instant son corps nu. Il avait l'air d'avoir maigri, merde, il était vraiment mal en point. Ils s'assirent sur le sofa, leurs jambes se frôlant à un rythme régulier à cause du tic nerveux qui parcourait le membre de l'invité. Maslo posa une main sur le genoux de celui-ci, qui sursauta et releva ses yeux de la tasse qu'il avait dans les mains.

"Yongguk.. Tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe ?"

Ledit Yongguk baissa à nouveau la tête tandis qu'un rire triste sortait de ses lèvres. Il posa la tasse sur la table basse puis remonta ses genoux contre son torse. Maslo en était sûr, il n'allait vraiment pas bien. Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun des deux ne prenne la parole et Maslo se demanda même si son ami avait entendu sa question. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à parler, Yongguk le devança, d'une voix lasse et fatiguée.

"Je sais pas.. Je crois que j'avais juste besoin de.. me couper du monde."

Il releva la tête pour planter ses yeux brillants dans ceux de Maslo qui fut directement subjugué par cette lueur qu'il connaissait pourtant si bien.

"J'suis à bout alors.. Je suis venu. J'avais vraiment besoin de décompresser, de me vider la tête.. De sortir un peu de tout cet univers."

Et Maslo comprit, ce n'était pas la première fois que Yongguk lui faisait le coup, bien qu'il n'était jamais venu le voir aussi mal en point. Il hocha seulement la tête et comme pour lui dire « je suis là », il glissa une main derrière sa nuque pour le tirer vers son torse. Yongguk se serra contre lui, comme s'il s'accrochait à une bouée de sauvetage.

"T'as bien fait de venir."

Il sentit Yongguk sourire légèrement contre la peau de sa nuque et par automatisme, sa main se glissa dans ses cheveux humides et froids. Ils restèrent là, comme ça, réchauffant leurs coeurs par la présence de l'autre et par le silence apaisant qui régnait dans la pièce, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit de baiser retentisse. Yongguk avait déposé ses lèvres sur la peau tendre et douce de Maslo, dans un geste chaleureux.

"Tu m'as tellement manqué..

- A moi aussi Gukkie."

* * *

><p>Comme la plupart de mes os en ce moment, il est carrément court, désolée ! Reviews ?<p> 


End file.
